


This works too

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 ClarkLex edition [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Weird shit happens in smallville sometimes. Lex is in for quite the surprise





	This works too

Lex was very aware that Clark Kent was sixteen years old and as perspective as a tree. That did not change the fact that he was having harmless fun with him regardless. He doubted Clark fully understood the games he tried to match Lex in but that had nothing to do with it. Clark was delicious food but currently he was jailbait and the entire town liked to let Lex know it.

He however was not going to stay sixteen and virginal for the rest of his life though. Even a sweet fruit like Clark had to mature but there was fun in the teasing. Clark thought he could toy with Lex on Lex’s level and who was Lex to stop the boy?

Clark teasing aside was his friend and someone that Lex knew could understand him better than most people in the world could even if Lex could have trusted him. Clark on the other hand he wanted to trust, Clark he saw right through which gave the teasing a whole different flavour. It was not about the secrets or boredom. It started with the blush that spread across his cheeks.

It had to do with the way his eyes darkened, the way they grew sweeter in affection when looking at Lex. Sure Clark had the typically mooning eyes for plenty other people but for Lex the eyes were different. He had observed Clark many times before he had settled on that satisfying provable fact.

But the blush, the teasing the way he could unsettle Clark by standing a bit too close. It was those little things that made it fun. Pointing out to Clark things that were taken the correct naughty way and watching the flush form the little frown as Clark tried to figure out how to get Lex back.

The little cute swallows and looking away when Lex put on a bit of a performance. Never had he been so interested in water and quality water since becoming friends with Clark. The boy was doing wonders for his body and health. Not saying that Clark did not look ripe. That body did not belong to a sixteen-year-old. Clark’s birth parents could not be local, they had to be foreign because until Clark Lex had never know someone could get so big so young without help.

And the only help Clark was getting was the benefit of clean living and organic food. Good farm work couldn’t give a boy those shoulders and that body. Lex had already researched and checked, some genetics had to play into it.

Still as fun as the game was, to unsettle Clark every now again at the castle. Or at the coffee houses, or in the car or at the farm. Really anywhere was fair game because Clark made it so delicious and easy. No matter how much of a treat that Clark presented himself as Lex was quite aware of the sixteen years of age on the boy’s birth certificate. Lex had no problem with waiting. Time helped flesh out plans and Lex had already plotted to exactly how and when he would get to pluck Clark.

Make that farm boy flush under him and shake, watch him flushed under him waiting for Lex’s next move. He wanted to sink his hands into that soft hair and make Clark look up at him. Push him down and watch that mouth open in surprise. Wanted to sink his thumb past those lips. The things he wanted to do to that mouth when it would not get him out behind bars was endless. Lex had plenty of fantasies and he knew how things were.

He knew how things would be in a few years when touching Clark’s lips would not have him labelled and jailed. Except the buff, tall very confidant man that had arrived in his study kind of changed up his plans a little bit.

X

After everything, after all the years one would think that Clark would be bothered to be in the past and have to seek out Lex. That it would affect him somehow. That the rage that possessed him when face to face with the Lex Luthor of Metropolis would affect his judgement and his work.

Most would be correct except that this was smallville and the Lex back home was not the Lex from this time. It made him nostalgic and amused because he remembered all too clearly how it was before it went to hell.

Lex had been a grade A cock tease from the moment he blew into town and Clark ended up saving him. The amount of times Clark had to hide a stiffy that came up because Lex said or did something that was just obscene had been way too many. God Lex had known what he had been doing too Clark knew that now but his sixteen-year-old self had not known exactly how Lex had been looking at him.

Lex had been teasing him and waiting at the same time. Willing to give him whatever girl Clark had his eye on by any means necessary but Clark’s lust had been aiming for Lex since Lex got too close and Clark found himself flushed, horny and nowhere close to hide it.

The things Lex had done to a water bottle and whip cream. The things that tongue had done and the way he had phrased things. Young Clark had been tormented by the most devious Luthor of all. Nights spent in the barn not knowing what he needed but knowing he wanted Lex to give it to him.

Pity it had all fallen apart before Lex could set whatever plot or plan he had in motion. Maybe deflowering Clark over the hood over one of the fancy cars. Not as if Clark would have said no. If they had managed to keep it together he would have blown Lex the moment he was legal and begged to have the older man fuck him.

Things changed though. He wanted Lex to see him and know that the tables were turned and before him now was a Clark that could wreck him. He was looking forward to the look on Lex’s face when it would be Clark all calm and confident as Lex sat there looking, wondering lost and turned on. Clark had a list of subtle things to do to get under Lex’s skin as payback. Lex would be wondering throughout the entire talk how it would feel to be under Clark the entire time and considering how Lex was… he was not only going to be taken aback he would be confused and retreat. Who knows, the Clark in this world might get a break as Lex humbled himself for once.

He tugged the straining shirt onto his frame and sighed because at least it was not bursting or falling apart. It was the least he could do.

X

Jailbait Clark made Lex want to do some naughty nasty things to see that blush he adored. He wanted to take control from him. Pin him down and watch him confused as Lex made him cum over and over in ways farm boy would never dream. He wanted Clark to be wrecked under him because of him, suck his cock until it was sloppy. Have Clark break apart when Lex sucked his cock and showed him how it was done. How a cock got worshipped until it spilled everything it had to give.

In short, Jailbait Clark inspired thoughts a man should go to jail for and thoughts that Lex often jerked off to. He had years to wait and play with the fantasy of pinning a delicious farm boy down to some hay and going to town on the ass the moment it became legal before sweeping it away to the kingdom that was Metropolis.

Hell forget hay, in Lex’s mind he had fucked Clark, legal Clark of course over ever single fancy car he had and even in the limo. The dreams he had about that limo and Clark’s virginity were his and his alone but just the thought of wrecking Clark in that limo having him gingerly step out the limo afterwards with the help of Lex, his lips swollen from kisses and from sucking. His skin flushed from Lex going all out, the slow ginger steps and the flush that told the world not only had a boy had sex but a boy had had sex with Lex Luthor and been ruined for anyone else.

God the things he was going to do to that sinful mouth and not to mention that ass. Clark was the worthwhile lesson in patience and while Legal Clark was going to be a goddamn treat Jailbait Clark was still adorable.

Cute to watch flush and the way he flirted back even when he was not sure to what exactly what he was doing. Lex just wanted to tease him more the more that he did whatever he did. Look deep into those eyes before Lex did something wicked. Maybe instead of politely leaving after teasing Clark to hardness offering some guidance. Get a proper peek at what Lex was going to be suck a lot of because if he didn’t get some prime farmboy beefcake down his throat after this he was going to do damage to somebody.

Maybe his next task should be to walk in on Clark. Or maybe that would be too far, too much. Too much for Lex because if he was to see flushed skin and dilated eyes and a firm hand on that jailbait cock Lex might lose his sanity and either suck it until Clark was begging underneath him or he would do something drastic.

Of course thanks to his unexpected visitor who he recognized at a glance everything had been put on hold especially the fantasies about Legal Clark. Mostly because a very Legal Clark one older than him had walked in as if nothing was wrong with the world and asked for Lex’s help.

While looking like some sort of wet dream in pants just the right size because the things it did to his crotch. Somehow Clark had gotten taller and broader and while that was no problem for Lex he would have happily fucked him anyway it was the face that him re-evaluating his plans immediately. Along with the closer look at that bulge.

It would be a horrible crime if Lex did not get to ride that at least once. A horrible crime. It looked huge and from what he could see the fucking thing was soft. Sucking that would be a challenge but Lex loved challenges but that was not all.

Sure, sucking a monster like that would prove a little challenging but Lex was up to the task, he had time and he had pillows he could kneel on and god help him he had a bed he could take Clark to if things dragged on.

Clark’s face on the other hand, when had the farmboy gotten so confident and smug. Lex barely paid attention to the conversation he was too busy analysing the hands and the face. Big hands, kind face but a knowing one. Metropolis had knocked a lot of things out of Clark and maybe not just that. Maybe Lex fucked some common sense into this Clark. But god was Clark even bigger than him than before. Soft spoken as before but this confidence, this slight arrogance and this pressure.

He had been looking forward to grabbing Clark a day and just wrecking him. Fucking him until he came hard, sucking him dry. Teaching him all the naughty bits of his own body while holding the reins on the sex ride and enjoying himself while keeping things from going too fast too soon or too rough.

He had been looking forward to slowly fucking that mouth that he had dreamed of after the rescue. Fucking it and smearing his cum on Clark’s lips. Hearing Clark cry out for him as he came, hearing the boy beg to come, for Lex’s mercy. For more, just hearing him beg period. The thought made Lex so hard it took effort to will it down and it took a struggle to make sure his precum never ruined anything.

But all those plans and hopes had gone to a screeching halt when he got one good look at future Clark because he had known before him was a man whose cock Lex had to have up his ass sooner or later. If he didn’t get pounded by that man eventually life was not worth enduring because Clark turned into something Lex had not even known he had been into. He had always been about pinning down the adorable and strong and having his way with them and making them see stars.

Of course Clark was different. He was different in every other way so why not this one? This revelation was a strange one to have to come to but the problem lay in the fact that it came too early. This Clark would have to take responsibility and from what Lex had seen, this Clark had no problem with that.

“Someone has grown up to more than a little farmboy.” He teased as he tasted the rim of his glass. He wished it were Clark’s lips or even his cock. He needed to know what Clark tasted like. “Taking me by surprise, no matter what I say no more teasing for you I guess.”

“It’s about time the tables got turned yes.” Older Clark sprawled out in the chair drawing attention to his sizeable bulge that Lex wanted to get his hands and mouth on. “Not the kid you like to tease and send home to jerk off anymore Lex.”

“No you aren’t.” Lex purred as he stood up. Fuck waiting. He quickly and easily crossed the few steps that separated them and straddled Clark’s lap not only delighted at the fit but at how quickly and easily that Clark’s big hands settled at his waist so that he did not shift and slip off. “I’m adaptable Clark and this I can deal with. This works too.” He smiled as he stared into surprised blue eyes. “In fact, I think I like this better.” He finished with a roll of his hips that dragged his erection in contact with Clark’s stomach. “You better take responsibility for awakening this in me.”

X

Clark had not planned to get here but he had Lex on his lap his face flushed and his green eyes blown wide as he stared down at Clark. His eyes full of things that Clark had not seen in years. Lex felt so good on top of him, he smelt so good and a kiss would dangerous but it wouldn’t hurt. Lex was already rocking back and forth on his lap. Getting him off would not hurt matters it would only help them.

Send Lex away with blue balls and a smile would come back to bite his younger self on the ass somehow and Clark wanted to avoid that at all costs. That and he really wanted to kiss Lex once. Feel his lips on his for once that had nothing to do with CPR. Just once.

That was why when Lex ducked his head he did nothing but tilt his own for the first brush of their lips. It lasted less than a second before he deepened it his hands hard on Lex’s hips bringing the man down hard and solid. Dragging him in a rocking motion that brushed Lex’s cock against his shirt. This exchange continued until Lex wiggled a hand between them with a mumble.

Then Lex’s smooth hand that he had spent hours of his youth fantasying about in his youth was wrapped around his cock. His precum was making Lex’s hand sticky as they rocked back and forth breaking the kiss to stare heavily at each other before resuming the kiss.

It was not fair to leave Lex clothed when Clark’s dick was hanging out so he slid a hand between themselves and unzipped Lex before taking him in hand. The hot smooth length curved at the end and was leaking so heavily Clark wondered how much longer Lex had before he came.

Then came the evil idea because Lex was a tease and he still had to pay for the years of frustration.

X

Somehow Lex kept forgetting that Clark was fast, like really fast. He kept forgetting until the actual moments. Still he had been so close to cumming all over Clark’s chest before he had been moved and suddenly he was staring into amused aroused eyes, a questing wet finger was at his hole prodding for entrance and that cocksucking mouth he had been jerking off to since coming to Smallville was sinking down around his cock all hot and wet. Better than he had fucking dreamed and Clark was still fucking going, no fucking gag reflex but the fucking suction Clark had on him, it was as if he had a hundred tongues and all Lex could do was hold onto the silky black hair and cum his brains out.

This was what Clark turned into. He could most certainly deal with that. This was even better than he had hoped. That mouth was the thing of dreams. Lex was on board for Clark turning into this.

The finger inside him tapped very important nerves inside Lex that made him groan as his cock flexed. “Ready to go again?” Clark asked from on his knees his mouth close to Lex’s dick instead of on it like it had been. Blowing Lex’s mind.

“Only if fucking me is in the plans.” Lex purred. “I’ll suck you, maybe take the edge off but I want to see what else you can do with that experienced tongue of yours Clark.”

X

Smallville was a weird town. Lots of weird shit happened that people did not have explanations for. Weird shit happened all the damn time and people just pretended not to see them. They minded their own business in order to get back to their version or normal until something so big came and knocked them on their ass and they wandered about in a daze until they regained their senses.

Like the town resident hero Clark Kent who was walking home without using his alien powers. Doing it the old fashion way his eyes dazed and his steps a bit stumbling. One foot in front of the other towards the other in shock over what he saw and heard and of course with an underwear full of cum and a guilty conscience. Never dull in smallville.


End file.
